La guerre l'attend
by Elro
Summary: OS. Défi du Poney. Par delà la mer de Rhun, d'autres s'opposent à l'Ennemi.


**Voici déjà le 19e défi du Poney : Le destin des mages bleus.**

**Poney, je t'aime fort ! Le cheddar, c'est nul.**

**Le Disclaimer habituel, Tolkien, nininin, je gagne rien... Merci à Nham pour la correction.**

* * *

C'est au fond de cette crique qu'on le retrouve souvent. Il aime y écouter le bruit des vagues s'écraser sur les rochers, le cri des oiseaux de mer et y récolter des algues pour ses potions. Les enfants le savent bien, et souvent, par-dessus la falaise, on peut distinguer une chevelure qui se penche prudemment, pour espérer voir le mystérieux guérisseur.  
Il vit dans le petit bois, à quelques lieues de là et pourtant, les rumeurs à son sujet circulent loin. On ne lui fait pas confiance. Néanmoins, c'est vers lui que l'on se tourne pour tous les problèmes de santé qui peuplent le quotidien de ces villages de pêcheurs.

A midi, alors que le soleil tombe fort sur son crane, il s'en va poser ses algues à l'ombre et revient s'asseoir sur la plage, face à la mer. Là, il sort son flutiau et semble faire danser la mer à ses pieds. Au loin, les petites embarcations des villageois peinent à rester à la surface, du fait de leur insalubrité. Quelques fois, il en aperçoit un qui remontant son filet trop chargé tombe à l'eau et n'en remonte jamais.  
Le flutiau est sa marche funèbre, dans une région où l'abondance d'une pêche provoque les accidents et la pénurie la famine.  
Bien mince est l'équilibre dans cette région pauvre et infertile. Les gens n'y sont pas heureux. C'est pourquoi le guérisseur a décidé d'y élire domicile quelques années, avant de repartir vers d'autres zones inconnues. Ici, on le connait sous le nom de Gobluk, ce qui signifie poisseux, dans un dialecte local. A cause de ses potions. A l'automne, il devrait prendre un apprenti, c'est ce qu'il s'est promis. Deux ans pour tâcher d'aider ces pauvres hères.  
Il range son instrument, récupère son chargement et remonte lentement le chemin escarpé qui le mènera à son refuge. Il voit au loin, une dizaine de jeunes enfants qui se sauvent en le voyant venir vers eux. C'est devenu un jeu pour eux. Il ne peut masquer un sourire et c'est le cœur léger que, parvenu à destination, il met les algues à sécher sur de longues cordes décorées de toutes sortes de colifichets.  
Ses patients ne viendront pas avant la nuit tombée, si patients il y a. Il hisse donc, avec une aisance surprenante, son corps chargé d'ans, dans un arbre proche et s'y endort.

* * *

Encore quelques coups de rame et le navire devrait être à l'abri pour la nuit. L'équipage va enfin pouvoir s'adonner à quelques journées de liberté. Dans sa cabine, le capitaine taille sa courte barbe en pointe avant de se pencher, l'air songeur sur une carte marine qu'il a lui même tracée au gré de ses y a annoté toutes sortes d'informations sur le long de la côte : les villes et villages pillés, ce qui y a été récolté, la défense, les pertes, les dates. Les refuges sûrs ainsi que les récifs dangereux.  
Ses pirates ne sont peut être pas les meilleurs, parmi ceux qui sillonnent les mers, mais au moins, ils ne savent pas lire, ni un texte, ni une carte. Cela permet d'éviter tout risque de mutinerie.  
Leurs lacunes sont, de toute façon, comblées par l'instinct hors-norme de leur capitaine.

Le prochain objectif est le fort de Cardum, sur la rive orientale de la mer. Une tâche ardue s'il en est, car c'est l'une des places fortes les mieux protégées de l'empire de l'est. C'est là qu'est formée l'élite de l'armée, que ce soit en terme de stratégie, de combat, ...  
Et il va falloir convaincre les gars.  
Morin a deux trois idées. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a décidé de jeter l'ancre ce soir là. Cette nuit, la bière va couler à flot, cela rendra certaines oreilles bien plus attentives. Puis, il faudra aborder un bateau : un transporteur de marchandises ou d'esclaves, il n'a pas encore décidé. Ensuite, un village simple, une attaque à terre, un jeu d'enfant, sans résistance et sans perte. Puis encore de la bière. Rien de tel pour faire croire à un équipage qu'il est invincible. Ils n'auront pas sitôt dégrisé qu'ils seront aux murs de Cardum.  
Le capitaine Morin finit par sortir de sa cabine pour se diriger vers la poupe de son vaisseau. La nuit est calme, et derrière lui, ses pirates, quelque peu éméchés commencent à chanter. Portant les doigts à sa bouche, il émet quatre sifflements stridents qui percent l'obscurité. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, un large oiseau bleu que nul n'avait encore jamais vu dans les terres du milieu, vient se percher sur le bastingage. Il s'envole à nouveau dans la nuit, porter un message aux capitaines qui gèrent les autres navires de sa flotte. Ils devront être au rendez vous sous peine de ne pouvoir porter d'attaque.

* * *

La rumeur court depuis quelques jours. Une guerre est sur le point de commencer. Le mage ténébreux aurait retrouvé suffisamment de forces et de confiance pour penser à une offensive sur les royaumes de l'ouest.  
Les premières victimes sont comme toujours, les pauvres. Attirés par les montagnes d'or et de richesses que leur promettent les recruteurs, ils quittent femmes et enfants vers le sang et la mort. Les villages sont désertés. Les femmes ne savent pas pêcher, les vieillards ne mettent plus un pied devant l'autre.

Gobluk connait l'histoire. Ce n'est pas la première bataille que vont rejoindre ceux du village, mais c'est assurément l'une des plus importantes.  
Le vieux guérisseur n'a plus de nouvelles des siens, à l'ouest -sont-ils même encore vivants ?- mais il connait cette odeur dans l'air. Elle annonce un tournant, un changement définitif. Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant et si les hommes reviennent un jour, ...  
Mais rien n'est fait. Le recruteur n'est pas là. Les oiseaux sont simplement bavards. C'est Radagast qui lui a appris à les écouter.  
Gobluk saute facilement au bas de son arbre. Il récupère son grand bâton et de son pas claudiquant, il se dirige vers l'un des villages. Comment ne pas les envoyer au casse-pipe ? Comment sauver ces gens ? Comment ne pas envoyer d'autres forces rejoindre l'armée de Sauron ?

Le hasard porte sur son chemin un corbeau mort. Pensif, il le ramasse et le glisse dans une poche.  
Arrivé en vue du village, il déchire sa robe bleue et se roule consciencieusement dans la poussière avant de prendre soin d'emmêler barbe et cheveux afin d'y glisser des brindilles. La mer, située à quelques pas, lui fournit l'eau salée dans laquelle il plonge son visage. Les yeux devenus rouges, il se griffe légèrement les joues et le front.  
Ainsi grimé, il se met à brailler en agitant l'oiseau qu'il avait ramassé.  
Comme il s'y était attendu, la curiosité pousse tous les habitants à sortir de chez eux. Méfiants, ils l'entourent sur ce que l'on aurait pu appeler place.

Marmonnant d'impressionnantes malédictions, Gobluk se met à rouler des yeux. Sa bouche écume. Il jette alors le cadavre du corbeau sur le chef.  
« Que les esprits t'emportent. La peste est sur toi et emmènera les tiens. Tes fils seront dévorés par les démons du marais. Le Messager sera bientôt là. Tu seras le premier à mourir. »  
Alors, il lui crache dessus et s'en retourne chez lui sans que nul ne réagisse.

.

* * *

.

La nuit est déjà noire quand l'oiseau revient. Le message que Morin lui avait confié n'est plus là. Remplacé par une chevalière vulgaire, mais certainement précieuse pour celui à qui on l'avait arrachée.  
Les autres seront là, l'heure venue.  
Il faut désormais trouver quelque chose à aborder pour motiver les troupes.  
Les hommes ne verraient surement pas d'un bon œil les véritables motivations de leur capitaine. Pas que les pirates soient particulièrement intéressés par la guerre qui ne tarderait pas à se dérouler, mais ils ne seraient pas forcément d'accord pour risquer leur vie pour sauver l'Ouest... Morin se frotte songeusement la joue, sans quitter la carte des yeux.  
Il finit par la replier en soupirant. Il sera toujours temps d'y réfléchir demain.

Sur le pont, il manque de trébucher sur un solide gaillard, endormi, un tonnelet de bière dans les bras. Le capitaine hausse les épaules. Des abrutis pareils n'auront de toute façon aucun besoin d'explications.  
Il se laisse à rêvasser un peu, à la lueur du croissant de lune. Des vies de pirate durant, il a attendu ce jour où enfin s'écroulera la tour sombre. Et s'il pouvait l'admirer depuis les ruines de Cardum, ce serait parfait.

Pour être certain de ménager les humeurs de son équipage, il le laisse même dormir une heure après le lever du soleil. Le quart de garde aussi a dû succomber à l'appel de la boisson. Les visages sont grimaçants et le soleil matinal n'a pas l'air de leur faire plaisir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il faudra bien qu'ils s'y habituent.  
Peu patient, il tente de les bousculer un peu. Il faut reprendre le large pendant que la marée est bonne, car comme dit le pirate « Si le courant est bas, le marin point ne boit ». Mais bientôt ils reprennent leur travail et le navire pointe à nouveau vers l'horizon.  
Ils souquent, ils tirent les voiles, les rames sont leurs bras. Impassible, Morin les mène vers le bâtiment qu'il désire. Il est lourd, il est marchand, et il est rempli de soieries. Le carnage est rapide, l'équipage, pas armé, ne se défend pour ainsi dire pas. La mer les avale, et si le capitaine avait eu des scrupules, ils auraient également disparu avec les vagues.  
Il félicite ses gars avant de les faire se presser un peu. Il faut récupérer la cargaison puis mettre feu au bateau. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais ils adorent ça...  
La dynamique est lancée. Il ne va plus falloir les faire attendre à présent.  
Ils ne sont pas intelligents mais ils connaissent leur boulot. Les tâches ingrates sont bien vite oubliées au profit des batailles à venir. Le capitaine a promis un village. Ils sont bien décidés à prendre le village.  
De nuit ? De jour ? Peu importe, ils y vont. Ceux qui ne sont pas de quart préparent soigneusement la poix ou mettent à l'abri les luxueux tissus de leur précédente campagne.  
Ils aperçoivent la côte. Morin ne la quitte pas des yeux. La fumée indique la présence des villages mais aucun ne semble l'intéresser. Il préfère avancer vers Cardum. Son véritable objectif.  
Mais finalement, c'est là. Il le sent. Il le sait. Il va abattre une nouvelle carte pour faire couler l'Ennemi.

* * *

Les premiers projectiles enflammés s'abattent sur le village. Les toits de chaume s'embrasent dès le début de l'attaque. Depuis l'étrange prédiction de Gobluk, les habitants sont nerveux ; mais pourtant, à l'heure du repas, personne ne s'attendait à être attaqué par le front de mer.

Le mage regarde d'un air triste l'attaque des pirates sur le village qu'il pensait pouvoir protéger de la folie de Sauron. Malgré son âge, sa vue n'a rien perdu de son acuité. Et là bas, sur le pont, il voit le capitaine, fier et droit. Sa barbiche noire et taillée en pointe, sa tunique bleu marine... il reconnaît celui qu'il a quitté des siècles auparavant.

Lui voulait protéger les civils, victimes d'Annatar, mériter le nom de Rómestámo, être celui qui sauverait aussi bien l'Est que l'Ouest. Le pirate au loin, lui, avait préféré faire plier l'Ennemi par les armes : il était Morinehtar, le Tueur des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils s'étaient séparés, pour agir chacun de leur côté.

Éclairés par la lueur du village en flammes et de l'incendie qui commence à se répandre, les Maiar se regardent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis le capitaine se détourne. Il ordonne le pillage du village, mais rentre dans sa cabine, refusant de croiser à nouveau le regard blessé de celui qui fut son ami. La guerre l'attend.


End file.
